Aquatta
by Dolphina Moonbeam
Summary: Did you ever notice any girl Gungans? Notice many girl Jedi? Well I combined both into one character! Takes place just before Episode One, many new characters but not much left unexplained. Have fun! Flames will be laughed at by Aquatta, Obi-Wan, Katina a
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:_ Star Wars Episode One and all the characters within aren't mine, I just like to borrow them and torment them for a while. What can I say? George loves me ^_^ But Aquatta, Katina and Sarahna are mine so back off!_

A girl walked through the swamp, looking nervous. She spun around, seeing a shadow disappear. She shrugged it off and kept walking. 

She stopped at a large pond and peered into the dark waters. Behind her, she heard a splash. Once again the girl spun, but found nothing. 

"I feel like I'm being followed," The girl muttered to herself. 

There was another splash from the pond she was looking in. The girl screamed and stumbled back. A tall creature stood above her. 

The creature held a spear. Its pants bunched a bit at its ankles, a silvery sash tied at its slender waist. Its aqua shirt accented by a midnight black vest. 

Yellow eyes met the girls brown eyes. The girl was nervous yet unafraid, the creature curious but wary. It pointed the spear at the girl. 

"Whosa are yousa?" It asked. 

"Will you destroy me?" The girl asked in a steady voice. 

The creature looked a bit amused and pulled the spear back. "Yousa Naboo?" 

"Yes." 

"Name?" 

"Padm 


	2. Chapter 2

Katina was soon passing Tantooine, getting close to Naboo. 

"I feel evil," She muttered. 

Suddenly, her ship lurched. Someone had fired on her! 

"Jedi Katina, I know you're in there," An evil voice said over the transmitter. 

"Why that little so-and-so," Katina muttered. She turned on her transmitter. "What do you want Sarahna?" 

"I want you to die my little friend. I know where you are going. My employer knows what is going on." 

"Listen, I understand that you and my birth father had a little scuffle ten or twelve years ago, but don't go blaming anything on me!" 

"You are his wretched offspring, he never paid his dues. You must die!" 

"Wretched? Why I oughtta," 

"I doubt Jedi Master Yoda would approve of your dialect," 

"Well he's not here right now and you just pushed me!" 

Katina pushed a few buttons and quickly found her enemy on the radar. 

But there was one problem. 

Nothing would fire. 

Padm 


	3. Chapter 3

They ran towards the bubble wall, Gungan guards werenÕt far behind them. One guard threw his electropole, it singed KatinaÕs shoulder. 

"Ow!" She cried. Aquatta noticed that Katina was slowing, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her. Aquatta spotted her spear resting against a wall and grabbed it as they ran. 

"Deep breath," Aquatta warned. 

They both ran through the bubble, their bodies shocked by the sudden cold water. Aquatta swam as fast as she could, Katina floating behind her. Aquatta glanced back to see Katina obviously didn't take the deep breath and couldn't get her breathing device. Aquatta went back and pushed Katina above her so Katina got to the surface first. They both swam to dry land. Katina pulled herself up and coughed up a little water. Aquatta stood, then looked down at Katina. 

"Yousa okeday?" Aquatta asked. 

"Yes, yes I'm fine, thanks." Katina said. 

Aquatta helped Katina stand. As she stood, she grabbed her wounded shoulder. 

"Ow, this really hurts," Katina said. "I didn't think those electropoles would hurt that much," 

"Dey can be deadly if dey hit yous right," Aquatta said. 

Katina smiled, then her face went blank. She held her head, obviously in pain. 

"They're coming," She whispered. 

"Who?" Aquatta asked. 

"Sidious and Sarahna, they know about you and where we are. Aquatta, you are in grave danger." 

The sky suddenly grew dark. Katina knew exactly what it meant. 

"Run!" Katina yelled. 

"I don't think so," Sarahna said as she stepped out from behind a tree, a blaster drawn. 

"What do you want Sarahna?" Katina asked, pulling Aquatta behind her as to protect her. 

"I want your little friend there," Sarahna said. 

"Over my dead body." 

"As you wish." Sarahna aimed the blaster. 

Katina drew her lightsaber and swung it at Sarahna. She missed, Sarahna blasted her bad shoulder. Katina fell to the ground. 

"Katina!" Aquatta cried, rushing to her side. 

"Run Aquatta, don't worry about me. Go, now!" Katina ordered. 

"My master will have Aquatta over your dead body." Sarahna said, then she and Katina disappeared. 

"Katina!" Aquatta yelled. She faced the sky. "Yousa bringin er back!" 

"I don't think so my young Gungan friend," A dark, sinister voice said from behind Aquatta. 

"Darth Sidious," Aquatta whispered. 

She slowly turned around to see a tall figure dressed in black coming towards her. With a swipe of his cape, she was consumed in darkness it contained. 

There was another nightmare. The people were now distinct. 

Katina against Darth Sidious and Sarahna. Katina had her green lightsaber, Darth Sidious swung his double-edged red lightsaber, Sarahna armed with a handblaster. 

Katina had tossed her deep brown robe aside, leaving her with her dress and tunic. Sarahna still wore her evil purple robes, Darth Sidious in a black battle tunic. 

The battle was hopeless. With just one shot from Sarahna, Katina was disarmed. Another shot knocked her down, yet another left Katina on the floor wounded and helpless. 

Darth Sidious stood above her, his dark eyes flashing. An evil laugh escaped his curling lips. 

"You foolish child. Thought you could defeat the Dark Side? Another foolish move on your part was dragging that ridiculous Gungan with you." Darth Sidious said. "Searching for her parents was yet another mistake, just like her." 

"What do you mean?" Katina asked with what life she had left in her. "Are you trying to tell me Aquatta is a mistake? No child of any lifeform is a mistake." 

"Aquatta was a mistake. A scientist was doing cloning experiments against the law Boss Erntein set. So the scientist secretly cloned a Gungan and a long dead Jedi Knight." 

"But, but how can that be done?" 

"I don't understand the procedure myself you fool. Pointless to me though. But since she has many little midichlorians swimming in her cells, I've decided, why let another fool to go to waste? So I found her before you. I tried warning many a Jedi of their foolishness. You of all are the most foolish to try to save this pathetic soul, and your own. Now I will kill you, the same as I killed the scientist, the Gungan and Jedi." 

Darth Sidious raised his lightsaber, it came flashing down on Katina's weak body as she screamed in terror. 

Aquatta sat up with a terrified scream equal to KatinaÕs. 

"Katina? Katina!" Aquatta yelled. 

"Your friend said that I would have you over her dead body, so I think I will." Darth Sidious said. 

Aquatta stood and turned around. Darth Sidious was on a throne in the large, dark room. There was a walkway that was suspended up over a large pool of sluggish metallic blue water. Aquatta stared at the water, it was unlike anything she'd ever seen. 

"That is where your friend died. ItÕs pure electric energy." Darth Sidious said. 

Aquatta turned with cold, glaring eyes. Her spear was still on her back. She drew it and stood ready to fight. 

Ha! Go ahead! Attack me out of your anger, feed upon the true power of the Dark Side!" Darth Sidious said with a laugh. "Your fear and anger is your only power, it is the only power." 

Aquatta hesitated. Her spear suddenly felt heavy in her hands. 

Aquatta remembered back in Illimas, how she attacked Boss Erntein out of anger, once she stepped out of the room, Katina grabbed her. 

_Never, ever attack out of anger Aquatta. Never._

Aquatta took a deep, confident breath and put away her spear. 

"No, mesa no attackin. Mesa gonna be a Jedi." Aquatta said. 

Darth Sidious gave a look of amusement. "You will learn to appreciate the true nature of the Force in time my student. Soon you will call me Master." 

"Never." Aquatta crossed her arms and turned away. "Where Katina?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"Where is she?" 

"Actually my young one, it doesn't matter." Aquatta didnÕt move or answer. An evil grin spread across Darth Sidious' face. "Been sleeping well?" 

Aquatta cringed and slowly turned. "Hmph. Why yous care?" 

"I know about your nightmares. They are telling you your destiny. It's fate and destiny that has brought you this far." 

Aquatta's eyes narrowed. "Fate only be taken yous to certain points, once dere yous deciden destiny." Darth Sidious kept his amused look and smiled. Aquatta's face softened, her voice changed to a curious tone. "Yous knowin mesa dreams?" 

"Why yes my young student." 

"Dat all tis bein true den?" 

"Yes. You were a science experiment." 

Aquatta looked hurt and she turned away once more, trying not to let Darth Sidious see her cry. Behind her, Darth Sidious grinned. 

"It makes you angry, doesn't it? You, a scientific mistake. Just because some insane, maniac scientist wanted to break the law, you were created. Giving you the power that banishes you from your own city, not letting you have any joy or security in parents. The Jedi Council, they didn't know about you, they neglected you. Because of their failure to find you, you've lived mostly a life of solitude and exhile." He could see Aquatta's fists clench. One hand slowly wandered towards her spear. "Can you feel the anger and hate consume you my dear? Attack me if you must." 

Aquatta turned and walked closer to the throne. "Why mesa important ta yous?" She demanded. 

"I need a student." 

"Dere someting else," 

"No. It is as simple as that." 

"Nuttin dat simple. Yous nutsen." 

Darth Sidious grew angry. "I may be crazy to you, but I am the one to teach you the true Force. You will be a pathetic fool if you do not learn from me! It is the only true way!" 

"Mesa learnin. Mesa knowin dat anger draw yous attention." 

"And how is my attention drawn?" 

"Cause Katina behind yous." 

"Ha! You weak, pathetic Gungan fool." 

"Who's more of a fool? The fool or the fool who never listens to the fool?" 

Darth Sidious spun around to find the owner of the voice. There was a flash of green light, Sidious was knocked off his throne and landed at Aquatta's feet. Aquatta took out her spear and pressed it to the back of his neck. 

"Mesa no tinkin so, yous stayin dere," Aquatta warned when he tried to get up. 

"Well Aquatta, I haven't taught you much, but it looks like I've been able to teach you enough." Katina said as she put away her lightsaber. 

"Where Sarahna?" Aquatta asked. 

"Right here." 

Sarahna had been coming down the walkway. She took her blaster and threw it, striking Aquatta in the side of her head. Aquatta dropped her spear and fell back, disoriented by the blow. She sat hard on the stairs leading down from the throne Darth Sidious once sat. Katina rushed down and looked at Aquatta. 

"You okay? Are you bleeding?" Katina asked. 

"No, no, mesa okeday," Aquatta said, rubbing the spot where she was hit. 

"You should rest." 

"Mesa okeday, mesa stilla live," 

Katina helped her up. They stood staring at Darth Sidious and Sarahna, who stood staring right back. Aquatta reached out her hand and drew her spear towards her. Katina drew her lightsaber. Darth Sidious drew his own and Sarahna picked up the blaster she threw. 

"Well, looks like itÕs a two on two." Katina asked. 

"I hate fair fights," Sarahna said. 

"Why mesa no surprised?" Aquatta commented. 

"You pathetic Jedi," Was all Darth Sidious said before he and Sarahna rushed forward to attack. 

"Sidious mine," Aquatta said. 

"Remember anything and everything I've told you." Katina said. 

Then the battle began. Sarahna was fast moving and shooting, but Katina reflected every blast. Darth Sidious was difficult to go against, but Aquatta knocked his lightsaber with her spear, making him miss his target. 

The battle went on for maybe twenty minutes, but to each party it felt like an eternity. Soon both backed away and regrouped. 

"Don't know how much longer either of us can do this, especially you without a lightsaber Aquatta," Katina said. 

"No worry bout mesa. Yous hurt," Aquatta said. 

"My shoulder is fine. When Sarahna took me I was put in a room alone. There were a few pieces of fabric and I bandaged up my wound." 

"No very good mesa seein," 

Katina looked at her shoulder. The former spot of blood had grown bigger. Katina shrugged. 

"Oh well. Anyways, I was also able to escape and call Coruscant, an emergency vessel is comming. By the by, how's your head?" 

"Tis nutten," 

"I hope so. A blow to your head can be dangerous, you don't have a true bone structure." 

"Yousa tellin mesa dis? Mesa know," 

"Enough! The battle ends right here and right now!" Sarahna yelled. 

She rushed towards Katina and knocked her off the walkway. Katina held onto a piece of metal that jutted out from the walls. 

"No!" Aquatta screamed, thinking Katina fell to her death. She picked up her spear and ran for Sarahna. 

Darth Sidious swiped his lightsaber at Aquatta, ripping into her leg. Aquatta tried ignoring the pain, but fell to her knees. 

Sarahna stood above Katina, laughing. 

"As my Master says, you are a weak, pathetic fool. Thinking you could beat us." Sarahna said. 

"I'm not that much of a fool," Katina said. 

She reached up and grabbed SarahnaÕs foot. The two struggled for a few moments, then Katina was successful with throwing Sarahna over her head and pulling herself up. She watched Sarahna fall to the liquid electric that flowed beneath them. SarahnaÕs dying scream rose to Katina's ears. 

"That was for you, my birth father," Katina whispered. 

Darth Sidious attacked with his lightsaber again and again, Aquatta just barely blocking his blows and trying desperately to keep balanced on one knee. Katina turned around just in time to see Darth Sidious plunge one end of his red blade into Aquatta's shoulder and swipe her waist. 

"No" Katina screamed. 

Aquatta fell on her side, weakened and possibly dying. Darth Sidious laughed. 

"We should have been fighting on the same side my Gungan Jedi. I just wish that you would have understood the true power of the Dark Force. Only then would you have won." Darth Sidious said. 

"I doubt that," Katina said angrily, rising to her feet and drawing her lightsaber once more, but she didn't ignite it yet. 

"No Katina," Aquatta said, her voice wavering. Katina looked at Aquatta, their eyes met. "Sidious is mine." Aquatta whispered. 

Katina smiled then looked at Darth Sidious. Then she suddenly threw her lightsaber to Aquatta, who picked it up, ignited it and stood. The amusing look appeared again on Darth Sidious' face. 

"You are weak young one, you have no more power to beat me." Darth Sidious said. 

"Mebbe mesa don't." Aquatta said in a weak voice. "Dena gain, mebbe mesa do." 

Aquatta threw the lightsaber, hitting Darth Sidious square in his stomach. He doubled over in pain, though Aquatta knew it wouldn't kill him. But now, with Katina to his one side and Aquatta on his other, both standing and looking ready to fight, he didn't have a chance. 

"I'll see you all again one of these days. Next time, you won't survive." Darth Sidious said before he disappeared. 

The lightsaber had landed just inches from Katina's feet. When it hit the floor it deactivated. Katina picked it up and locked it onto her belt. 

Aquatta collapsed on the floor, bleeding badly. Katina rushed to her and turned her over onto her back. 

"Aquatta, how are you?" Katina asked softly. 

"Mebbe Sidious right, mebbe mesa die," Aquatta said, her voice shaky and barely audible. 

"No, you're all right, help is on the way." 

Aquatta slowly shook her head. "Mesa gonna die," 

"No you aren't Aquatta. Stay with me now, you'll be fine." 

Aquatta moaned softly, her eyes half closed. 

"Uh-uh, no way Aquatta, stay with me, focus. I've risked my behind for you this whole time don't you dare go dying on me now." 

Aquatta smiled, then coughed. 

"Mesa find parents. Mesa a mistake," 

"A mistake?" 

Aquatta nodded slowly. "Cross Gungan an a Jedi. Scientist doin it against da law." Aquatta moaned again, turned her head away and closed her eyes. Katina took her robe and covered Aquatta, who started shaking. 

"Help will be here soon my friend, just stay with me. Focus on this moment, Jedi focus Aquatta. Focus!" Tears threatened to fall, Katina held them back. Then she sighed. "Listen to me, now I'm seriously sounding like Qui-Gon." 

Aquatta didn't answer. 

The pain from the wounds Katina had caught up with her, as well as her exhaustion. She noticed Aquatta was barely breathing and her eyes were closed. Tears came into Katina's eyes as she laid her head on Aquatta, straining to hear her faint heartbeat. 

"Please don't die. My young Padawan." Katina whispered. 

"Aww, it's enough to make anyone cry." A familiar voice said. 

Katina's head snapped up. She smiled, almost laughed with relief on seeing Obi-Wan Kenobi's incorrigible face. 

"You are impossible Obi-Wan," Katina said. 

"That he is Katina Dormanoy. Now Obi-Wan, this is a very serious situation. No time for exhausting comments." Qui-Gon said. 

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said, taking the criticism lightly. 

Obi-Wan took the box they carried and set it down. He quickly opened it and began treating Katina's shoulder. Qui-Gon knelt by Aquatta and did his best to make a diagnosis. 

"Wow, you and your little friend must have gotten into a pretty difficult battle." Obi-Wan commented on seeing Katina's wound. 

Obi-Wan finished bandaging the wound and he looked into Katina's eyes. Katina smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again. 

"We have a serious problem," Qui-Gon said, interupting their tender moment. "Your friend is going to die if we don't get her help." 

Within moments, they were on a ship flying as fast as they could to Naboo, which was surprisingly the closest planet to where Katina and Aquatta were. 

Once they landed, Queen Amidala was walking out of the palace towards them. 

"May I ask what is going-" Queen Amidala began asking, but then stopped her sentence when she saw Aquatta being carried by Qui-Gon. 

"She is very badly wounded your Highness," Qui-Gon said. 

"She looks dead." Amidala said, a shocked look on her face. 

"Aquatta is near death your Highness." Obi-Wan said. 

Amidala nodded and turned to her handmaidens. "Tell the guards to stand down and call Dr. Lankui. Aquatta is wounded badly and we are not to be disturbed under any circumstances." 

"Right away Amidala." Sab 


End file.
